La Dernière Nuit
by Morghana
Summary: La tâche était compliquée par l'élimination quasitotale de la Police de Nuit et la disparition de sa responsable, Mlle Farrar, présumée décédée. Ainsi, termine Jane Farrar dans la Trilogie. Mais que s'est il passé durant cette fameuse nuit ?


_Sans aucune surprise pour tout le monde, les personnages appartiennent à Jonathan Stroud (la chance qu'il a : il a Bartiméus _et_ Nathaniel !). Du coup, je ne gagne rien du tout, _nada_, à écrire cette histoire ; à part la satisfaction du travail accomplis et le plaisir d'être lue et peut-être appréciée. Ceci est ma première fic sur la Trilogie de Bartiméus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré sa petitesse, mais sur ce sujet, je ne pouvais pas faire 10 pages. Bonne lecture !_

_**La Dernière Nuit**_

_« Alors, quand viennent les longues nuits d'hiver et que les loups sortent des bois pour chasser le gibier dans les vallées basses, on peut le voir courir en tête de la horde, sous la pâle clarté de la lune, ou à la lueur resplendissante de l'aurore boréale. Il domine ses compagnons, et sa gorge donne le ton au chant de la meute, à ce chant qui date des premiers jours du monde. » Jack London L'Appel de la Forêt _

_"En contrebas, au niveau de la chaussée, des loups se rassemblaient. Une voix flûtée leur criait des ordres. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs se profila..." Jonathan Stroud, La Porte de Ptolémée._

Jane Farrar se retourna. Une grande partie de ses loups attendaient derrière elle. Elle sourit. Les autres idiots suivaient la Plébéienne. Et qu'avaient-ils pour combattre et se protéger ? Des gnomes. Elle avait failli éclater de rire quand elle avait appris qu'ils se précipitaient en direction de St Jame's Park avec leur armée impressionnante.

Elle était la seule qui était capable de faire face aux démons.

Quant à Mandrake – cet imprudent – qui était persuadé de pouvoir contrôler le Spectre de Galdstone. Une exclamation de mépris s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mandrake n'était qu'un incapable et un sentimental idiot, il mourrait avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf ! ».

Non, décidément, elle était la seule qui pouvait combattre. Et ce grâce à ses fidèles loups.

Ils étaient là, derrière elle, attendant ses ordres, martiaux, puissants et soumis. Elle se redressa, prise dans un mouvement vif d'orgueil et de fierté. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait encore nuit, mais de fortes lueurs éclairaient irrégulièrement les environs. Sûrement les détonations des démons renégats.

Un sourire féroce éclaira son visage. Ils allaient voir de quoi était capable Jane Farrar.

Elle fit signe aux loups de la suivre. Elle s'élança au coeur des ombres, silencieuse, vers le dôme de verre où les démons semblaient se réunir. Les loups la suivirent discrètement. Jane s'arrêta à deux kilomètres du bâtiment. Elle se dissimula derrière un arbre, aussitôt imitée par ses soldats.

Elle se tourna vers eux.

-Bien, vous allez vous séparer en quatre groupes de taille équivalente. Vous attaquerez au même moment, je dis bien au même moment, je ne veux pas voir de groupe en retard ne serait-ce que d'une seconde. Compris ? Donc, vous attaquerez au même moment, un groupe à chaque point cardinal. Coupez-leur toute retraite. Je ne veux aucun survivants parmi ces démons.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les démons. Ça s'agitait là-bas. Que se passait-il ? Qu'importe !

Un peu plus loin, une silhouette humanoïde se déplaçait en silence vers eux. Ni les loups, ni Jane ne s'en rendit compte.

-À trois allez-y. Un... deux... Aaah !

Jane poussa un cri de douleur quand une détonation la toucha. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à se pousser et l'attaque ne fit que lui blesser le bras au lieu de la tuer.

Les loups se retournèrent en direction du démon qui s'était caché non loin de là. Ils s'élancèrent, prêts à venger leur chef. Le démon parvint à en tuer deux avec des détonations. Les suivants furent brûlés vifs avec un inferio. Les quelques survivants n'avaient plus la force de se battre. Encore une dizaine n'avaient pas été touché car ils s'étaient regroupés autour de Jane.

Tenant son bras ensanglanté contre elle, elle se releva, faisant face au démon. Aucune peur, ni surprise ne s'affichait sur sa figure. Elle ordonna à ces loups d'attaquer le démon de toute part. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

Le renégat, encerclé, ne pouvait tous les tuer d'un coup et reçut plusieurs coups de dents et de griffes, dont certains assez profonds.

Jane s'approcha un peu. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres. Le démon n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps.

Soudain, la créature disparut. Jane sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait trop sombre, elle ne distinguait rien.

Était-ce son coeur qui battait si fort ? Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

Les loups se regroupèrent en cercle, chacun fixant un endroit différent.

Un bruit retentit derrière Jane. Elle se retourna. Le démon souriant était là. Les loups, grognant de rage, s'élancèrent. Mais cette fois, le démon eut le dessus. Un inferio suivis d'une dizaine de détonations furent lâchés en direction des loups.

La puissance des attaques projetèrent Jane à quelques mètres plus loin. Elle atterrit brutalement sur un arbre et s'écroula à terre, telle une poupée de chiffon. Le coup l'avait étourdie. Le corps endolori, elle se releva avec difficulté. Tremblait-elle de douleur... ou de peur ?

Lentement, savourant sa victoire, la créature s'avança vers elle.

Refusant de ne rien tenter, Jane glissa sa main à sa ceinture et en ressortit un fin poignard en argent. Elle ne sortait jamais sans arme. C'était un principe quand on dirigeait la police de nuit.

Elle leva haut le bras et abattit la lame étincelante sur le démon... qui bloqua sans mal son bras. Un cri de frustration retentit dans la gorge de Jane. Avec un rictus, l'hybride brisa le poignet de la jeune femme.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, magicienne ? Ricana le monstre.

Courbée par la douleur, Jane ne répondit pas. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle avait tout perdu. Plus de loups. Elle était blessée, prise au piège. Elle avait échoué. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

La rage s'empara d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

Elle se débattit avec l'énergie de la colère et du désespoir. Ignorant les multiples douleurs dont son corps était victime, elle tenta de se dégager. Elle griffa, elle mordit, elle frappa avec la même sauvagerie que ses loups.

Le démon rit, donna un puissant coup, assomma presque la magicienne. La tête de Jane vacilla pitoyablement sur ses épaules. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Un craquement s'était fait quand le démon avait frappé.

Le démon se pencha sur elle. Son haleine sentait le souffre.

Le son puissant et la lumière d'une explosion éclaira la scène. Le sol trembla.

Jane n'arrivait plus à penser raisonnablement. Ses sentiments et pensées s'entremêlèrent. Son esprit était pris dans un brouhaha incessant.

Les ténèbres l'envahirent soudain. La douleur se tut, à jamais. Était-ce cela la mort ?

**FIN**


End file.
